


Shy kiss

by omfg_otp



Series: Tumblr drabble prompts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #16: Shy kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy kiss

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Will asked, leaning in slightly.

They were currently sat face to face on Nico’s bedroom floor, remnants of their sleepover surrounding them including; a deck of Mythomagic cards, too many candy wrappers to count, and a few horror movies that Will had swiped from his older brother.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Nico answered, resisting the urge to lean away from the boy in front of him.

“I volunteered, didn’t I?”

Nico hummed in agreement, not really knowing how to respond. What do you say to your best friend who agreed to teach you how to kiss? It’s not like Nico had ever been in this situation before.

Will cleared his throat and shuffled forwards, craning his neck so their faces where only inches apart. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” He said quietly, closing his eyes. Nico could feel the other boys breath ghost across his face, and shivered in anticipation.

This was it. His first kiss, and with Will no less. Who’d have thought it? Not Nico, that’s for sure. If he was being honest, he’d never really thought of kissing the blond. But now it was happening, and Nico didn’t know what to think.

Will’s lips looked soft. The dork carried around a chapstick everywhere he went, as well as a variety of other non-essential, albeit useful, health related products. Like band-aids, and throat lozenges, and-

“Nico?”

He jumped slightly at the sound of his name, looking up to find Will staring at him in concern. 

“Seriously, we don’t have to-”

“No, I am going to do this, I just…” He felt a blush on his cheeks for the first time that night, and cursed every God he could think of. He didn’t want Will to think this embarrassed him. In fact, he didn’t want Will to think this affected him in any way. It was just… a friend helping another friend. Like homework, except with kissing.

He mentally face-palmed for even thinking something so ridiculous. Of course something like this was going to affect him. It was a big deal, right? Or maybe, it wasn’t actually that much of a big deal. Maybe he was just thinking about it too much-

“You’re thinking about this too much.” Will said, interrupting his inner monologue.

“You know me so well.” He replied wryly, and Will grinned at him.

“Then you’ll know, that I know, that you know, that you’re going to kiss me eventually, so why don’t you just get it over with?”

“That makes absolutely no sense.”

“Neither does your face!”

“That didn’t make sense either!” 

They both burst into a fit of giggles, laughing at each others ridiculousness. 

“Come on di Angelo,” Will said when the laughter had finally subsided. “Am I really that repulsive that you don’t want-”

And then Nico kissed him. It was soft, so very very soft, their lips barely brushing. Nico took a mental note to use more chapstick in the future, as Will’s smooth lips caressed his own. He made sure to keep his eyes open, even when the blond’s fluttered closed. He pulled back after a few seconds, but not enough to put any real distance between them. 

Will licked his lips before opening his eyes and gazing at him curiously.

The blush from earlier was back in full force, this time accompanied with a fluttering heartbeat and sweaty palms.

“Do you…” Will cleared his throat. “Do you want to try that again.”

Nico didn’t answer with his words, but with his lips.


End file.
